Restoration
by Jajanken
Summary: In which Hisoka requests Illumi of his help in tracking down the nen exorcist. (Hisoillu)


The kings of the black market assembled around the grand oak table, their activities kept in secret and engulfed by the darkness of the night. The only light provided was the luminous sliver of moonlight escaping from drawn curtains, and the faint glow of the monitor screen. Tonight was a big night; the highly anticipated auction of YorkNew city was to take place. All of the leaders of the underworld, politicians, CEO's, gangsters, were all going to attend. The auction was expected to run smoothly with all 10 dons present, inspecting and running all operations. The only problem would be that pesky Kuroro, leader of the Genei Ryodan, but they needn't worry- they had already sent top class assassins to dispose of him. However, they couldn't have been more careless. They hadn't even considered that Kuroro might hire an assassin of his own. Too invested in their greed and hunger for money, they didn't even detect the ominous intent in the air. Suddenly, a dozen needles darted out from the shadows, within a blink of an eye all 10 dons were wiped out without even realizing their fates. A single silhouette emerged from the shadows; it strolled over to the corpses and recollected the needles from pierced flesh. Raising the pins to its mouth, he slowly licked off the droplets of blood.

Illumi had just completed his mission of assassinating the 10 dons when his cell phone started buzzing. Reaching into his pocket Illumi withdrew his phone and peered at the screen.

"Illumi, lend me a hand? "

"Sure, why not." Illumi replied. Seconds later the screen lit up revealing the time and location they were to meet.

Illumi arrived at the abandoned building 400km away from the hideout, just as indicated in the text, but there was no one in sight. He was just about to make a call when he heard a voice. "Ooh, you've made it." Hisoka greeted, stepping out from the shadows. Illumi made no reply, but stared back expectantly. "Hmm…no hello? I must say I'm a bit insulted Illumi-kun." Hisoka teased.

Illumi sighed, "Get to the point Hisoka, Otherwise I find no reason in being here."

"Ah cold as always my dear Illumi~."

Suddenly his playful tone turned into a serious one," Anyways, I need you to pose as me while I go fight Danchou." Hisoka licked his lips.

"No problem- but I need to further examine you to create a perfect replica." Illumi gave Hisoka a once over and motioned for him to turn around. The magician complied, spreading his arms outwards and slowly spun around. "My my Illumi, I can't help feeling a bit shy."

" As if." Illumi seriously doubted that statement –the man that popped a raging boner in front of his precious Kil and friends, not to mention his shameless habit of prancing around his apartment either clad in a towel or completely naked (A fact Illumi would have preferred to keep unknown to himself). _Such _a modest man indeed.

Before the magician could say anything else, Illumi concentrated on his nen and worked to morph his body into the shape and features of Hisoka's. Once finished, Illumi remained silent and slightly irritated as Hisoka circled around him, eyeing his own replica.

"Mmh so fascinating, you never seize to impress me." swiftly the magician wielded a deck of cards.

"You'll be needing these" as he slyly tucked them in the waistband of Illumi's pants. A pin was immediately sent flying in Hisoka's direction, but it was dodged effortlessly.

Hisoka simply smirked, " See you later then" and with a deep chuckle he vanished into a poof of pink smoke. The nerve of that man, Illumi could only shudder.

Taking Hisoka's place at the hideout, Illumi settled down by the window, away from the spiders. As much as he wanted to dig up a hole and nap in it, Illumi had to remain visible to the Genei Ryodan members to avoid any suspicion.

Forced to play the part, Illumi reached for the deck of cards. Absentmindedly he began shuffling them, one over the other, something he had often seen the magician do, when he wasn't running his mouth and saying obscene perverted things that annoyed the hell out of him that is. After an hour or so passed Illumi quit shuffling the cards and opted for building a card castle, another thing he had often seen the magician doing. Illumi had always found it fascinating when he saw the magician building it. The task was simple, but it was the man who he found captivating. Hisoka's steady nimble fingers, capable of mass destruction, delicately stack the cards. His facial expression bored yet concentrated as he slightly furrowed his brows. Then once the structure fell one by one to the ground, his face would contort into one of pure ecstasy. Then with little else to do he would repeat the same process. As Illumi's house of cards collapsed he wondered how anyone could waste his or her time and energy on something as pointless as this. However, after the second house of cards fell, Illumi realized that this was Hisoka's way of building up patience. He would easily build the tower to its highest stature, and he would eagerly watch it fall, just as he planned to do with Gon and other opponents he deems worthy of battling. The purpose of building these card castles was to keep in self in check and build up patience, yes certainly, but what Illumi didn't know was that it was not only to hold himself back from fighting, but from other things too. After completing the 99th card castle, Illumi's cell phone buzzed, the vibration sent the house of cards falling to land as a pile on the ground. Opening the text Illumi read-

"Cover blown, you may slip out -_-"

"?" Illumi replied, what the heck happened? A few seconds later he received another text-

"I'll fill you in later, care for a drink?" with that Illumi dispelled his disguise and retreated.

Once he was a couple hundred meters away from the hideout, Illumi replied, "Sure thing." and headed off for the usual place where Hisoka and himself would get drinks.

At the bar, Illumi searched the crowd until a flare of red hair caught his eye near the windows. Making his way to the magician, Illumi withdrew the deck of cards and returned them to its rightful owner. Hisoka poured Illumi a glass of sake and passed it to him, afterwards pouring another glass for himself. Hisoka heaved a deep dramatic sigh and took a swig of his drink, Illumi followed suit. " That Kurta purged Kuroro of his men." Hisoka placed a curled hand to his cheek and made eye contact with the assassin. "I had already revealed to him that I was a fake, prepared to battle until he dropped the bomb on me -_-" Illumi looked back at him warily,

"You are aware that if you can purge one of his nen, there is a way to restore it?" Hisoka perked up.

"Precisely, that is why I would like YOU to assist me in finding the person to restore his nen!"

"Nah" Illumi deadpanned. "But-" "No." "Just-" "Nope." "Illumi-" "Find someone else." " ILLUMii, theres no one else but you, besides, you're perfect for the job! You're tracking skills and that Milky brother of yours-"

"Milluki." He corrected.

"Whatever- are sure to come in handyy~" Hisoka pleaded.

" This is ridiculous."

"I'll pay you, and I would gladly return this favor." Hisoka offered.

"How much?"

"Name your price.."

"Triple my last paycheck, and help me to keep tabs on Kil."

"No problem, do we have a deal?" Illumi contemplated this for a moment until finally he agreed, "Whatever."

"Yayyy" HIsoka chirped and clapped excitedly, Illumi cringed.

" A toast!" *clink* the two glasses collided; the magician and the assassin sealed the deal and raised their drinks to their lips. Two bottles of Sake later, the duo made their way to the exit. Looking over his shoulder Hisoka smirked "We begin tomorrow, I'll text you the details" with one last wave and wink, the magician vanished into a poof of pink smoke.

Illumi visibly sweat dropped, what has he gotten himself into?

(A/N) Hiiiii~, my first hisoillu fic/fic in general lol. Hope the characters weren't too ooc, thankyou for reading! Please review if you'd like me to update + tell me what you think!

~(*w*=)


End file.
